The New Princess
by Princess In Love
Summary: Isabelle Victorie Grimaldi Renaldo Moscovitz,daughter of Princess Amelia Mignonette Thermopolis Grimaldi Renaldo Moscovitz and Prince Michael Moscovitz, is a sophomore in high school and she is yet to find a boyfriend.Will she find her true prince?
1. The Strawberry Blond

**Someone once told me that after 'The Royal Guests', I should write about the life of Mia's kids. And I was sitting at home one day, bored to death, and I thought,'Hey, why not? It's a great idea. And that was when I started to write about Belle all, who better to write about than the daughter of the princess.**

**I own everyone except Mia, Michael, Tina, Lilly, Boris, Kenny and all the other characters mentioned in the book.**

**Happy Reading!**

_**This story is set 16 years after 'The Royal Guests.'**_

_**January 18th, Saturday, 9 p.m**_

What is wrong with me?

Seriously.

In spite of having red hair (mom says strawberry blond, but whatever.), which no one in my family has, I go to the freakiest school in the whole world, not to mention the place where half of the mouth breathers in the world go.

Not enough?

I have to take princess lessons from Great Grandmere,

Sounds like fun? Not on my watch.

Let me introduce myself.

I am Princess Isabelle Victorie Grimaldi Renaldo Moscovitz.I like to be called Belle. I am the next in line for the throne for the country of Genovia,situated between France and ,the next in line, if you don't consider my twin brother ,Ronald Rupert Grimaldi Renaldo Moscovitz,and my younger brother Albus Julian Grimaldi Renaldo Moscovitz,who is two years younger than me. You must have noticed that we are named after Harry Potter characters. That is because my mom is the craziest Harry Potter fan ever. When she met J.K Rowling, she was crying her eyes out.

Anyway, my mom is Amelia Mignonette Thermopolis Grimaldi Renaldo Moscovitz, is Princess of Genovia and a romance novel writer. My dad is Michael Moscovitz, Prince of Genovia and the inventor of Cardio Arm.

My brothers are another matter. My twin brother is fifteen minutes older than me. But he acts as if he is fifteen years elder than me.

Al is the sweetest brother you can ever get. At age 13, he almost compensate for my half-mad twin. But I love my twin like hell.

I and Ron are sophomores in Albert Einstein High School, the freakiest school in the whole of America, if not in this whole world. And that is where Al is going next year, when he becomes a freshman in high school.

I have the craziest people for friends. Nicole Amelia Pelkowski, Alexis Michelle Showalter and Emma Wendy Johnson are the craziest best friends you can ever get.

Nick is exactly opposite her mom, the romance loving Aunt Tina. She hates romance and blames them for the imbalanced youth of today (I don't know how she got that ; I think she's just plain crazy.)

Alex is another matter. Instead of getting her mother's-My Aunt Lilly's- nature, she fully accepts small principalities like Genovia and has no problem with Number One Noodle Son giving Chinese people a discount. Alex is the biggest fashion freak I have ever seen. I mean, she practically analyze Lady Gaga's new hair colors half to death. And the three of us have to sit and listen to it. This happens too often because Lady Gaga changes the color of her hair faster than mom escapes when confronted with the topic of Genovian Olive Farmers.

I think Em is the only one who is even a bit sane of the all four of us. She is level headed, loves to read and is the brainy one of all of us. But don't get me wrong. She loves to have fun just like we do. And I like to think her as a part of the family, as she is going out with Ron.

I think I am the computer brain of us four. I mean, I have hacked into the financial system of Genovia before mom got dad to add some software that makes it super secure (actually mom got dad to do it _because_ I hacked into the financial system. In any case, it should _be_ secure. I mean, a 15 year old can hack into it? No wonder it is not safe.)

So there you go my life. Do you think someone will make a movie out of it, like they did mom's?

I don't think anyone sane would watch it...

More later...

_**January 19th, Sunday, 6 p.m**_

I can't believe , I can't. What is she trying to do, drive us insane?

I can't believe ; our English teacher is trying to drive us mad by making us read...

Ransom My Heart.

Yes, this semester, our English teacher is making us read my mom's novel and she wants us to analyze it.

Please, what a real waste of time! I mean, I live with the author of the book. All I have to do is ask my mom.

But Ransom My Heart? Which is like the most clichéd historical romance ever written? Mom had included snippets from her life because dad and mom had broken up and she was still pining for him (even though she had a boyfriend, who used her, but whatever.)

I hate romance , what were they thinking?

Okay, here goes nothing.

Ransom My Heart, A Historical Romance By Mia Thermopolis, Princess Of Genovia,

A Summary by Isabelle Victorie Grimaldi Renaldo Moscovitz.

_He's a tall, handsome knight with a secret._

_She's an adventurous beauty with more than a few secrets of her own._

_Finnula Crais needs money for her sister's dowry and fast. Handsome Hugo Fitzstephen, Earl of Stephensgate, returning home to England from the Crusades, has money–saddlebags of gold and jewels–and lots of it. What could be simpler than to kidnap him and hold him for ransom?_

_Especially when he's more than willing to allow himself to be caught by such a winsome captor._

_ Well, for starters, Finnula could make the terrible mistake of falling in love with her hostage,_

_Only to realize he's been lying about his identity all along …._

_But then, so has she._

_Now their lives—and the lives of everyone they know and love—could be in mortal danger._

_Is Finnula in hell? Or is she in heaven?_

_Ransom My Heart is a historical romance set in the early fourteenth century. It is about a miller's daughter, Finnula Crais, who kidnaps an Earl and holds him for ransom for her sister's dowry..._

_..._

_Finally, the book ends with Finnula being pregnant._

And what happens in between? I seriously don't , that maybe because of the fact that I have never read the damn book. Dad and Aunt Tina have always told me that Ransom My Heart was an awesome book. But sometimes, I seriously don't get it how mom managed to write a book. Maybe it was because mom took snippets from her own life. I imagine her life must have been seriously dramatic, what with dad going away to Japan and being in princess lessons with Great Grandmere and all...

But whatever, that doesn't give an excuse for writing such a clichéd book. You know what? I think mom should stick to ruling a country.

Oh, Alex's calling. I better see what it is...

Later...

**So, how did you like the strawberry blond princess? Please let me know. It gives me strength and motivation to continue.**


	2. A New Day and a New Guy

_**Back again. Was quite busy.**_

_**Happy Reading!**_

_**January 19th, Sunday, 9.p.m**_

You know what was the stupidest thing I did today?

Attend Alex's call...

Seriously.

When I finally answered her call, she didn't wait for me to say 'Hello' she just began telling-or rather screaming-about how everybody is out to ruin her. She screamed for full ten minutes, after which I finally got the chance to ask her what happened.

It turns out that Aunt Lilly and Uncle Kenny cut off her shopping allowance for a month. So that means, no more shopping for Alex for a month. That also means I get to spend the time she drags me into malls at home.

"Can you believe it?"She was saying as finished the soda I was having.

Talking with Alex can make you either thirsty or hungry. She just goes on and on until the other person faints of hunger.

"It's mainly mom. I mean, why is she so against shopping? Now what am I going to wear for Pat's party next My God, I was totally eyeing that True Religion jeans we saw, back at Bendel's and you know it's going to cost a bomb. And Nick's been tempting me on a black and pink Alice+Olivia top. Now how am I going to buy that?" 

Alex was practically wailing. She was not the most patient person when it came to fashion.

"Relax Alex.I sure Aunt Lilly will go easy on you."I said, desperate to get off the phone.

"Her, Belle, can you come over here ASAP? Maybe you can talk to mom about it. You are her favorite niece after all."

Oh no, not me. Aunt Lilly and I don't exactly see eye-to-eye when it comes to Alex's fashion matter.

"You know what?"I said, talking fast."I need to go now. I think mom's calling me. I'll see if I can talk to Aunt Lilly later."

I disconnected the line and snapped my phone shut. Then I sighed in relief.

I know Alex is my cousin and best friend and all, but sometimes, she is just a plain pain in the butt.

_**January 20th, G&T**_

School was interesting. Except for the F I got for my English Assignment on The Ransom My Heart summary and Mrs. Fisher yelling at me for the next 10 minutes, I had one great day.

Alex was still in a bad mood. She was still angry at me for not talking to Aunt Lilly. So we mainly communicated with curt ,_ she_ mainly communicated with curt greetings.

French was totally interesting. It was in the French I noticed a new boy. He was about 6 feet tall, the tallest in our class, with brown hair and blue eyes. He looked kind of cute.

But everyone eyed him as if he was an alien or something.

Now, that is the thing I hate most about see new people as someone from another planet. I felt sorry for that guy.

Maybe I will talk to him at lunch. After all, being a princess means being kind to others.

_**January 20th, Chemistry**_

You know what? I think he is a nice guy.

During lunch and went and sat with him. You know the new guy in French. He was sitting alone and felt sad for him.

But the main reason I sat with him was because Alex and her boyfriend, Derek was so exclusively making out in our table, which makes me sick, as I don't have a boyfriend (that is one of the low points of being a princess. Boys are scared of the bodyguard that drops me at school. Thank god I convinced mom and dad to let Jacob drop me off at school and not follow me around. I like Jacob, but, come on; even the pope gets to pray alone sometimes.)And Nick's making out with Joe, her boyfriend, in the third floor is my sweet twin's girlfriend and I know they are making out in the library. I know so because I received a text from Em a couple of minutes ago that she is not going to be there for lunch.  
>I walked up to him with my tray of cheeseburger, salad and soda.<p>

"Hey,"I said, all cheerfully, "Do you mind if sit here?"

He looked at me in an are-you-talking-to-me kind of way.

"Yeah, you want to." He said.

So I placed my tray down and sat opposite him. His features were more pronounced now that I was sitting close to him.

I stretched my hands towards him.

"Hi, I'm Belle Moscovitz."

He took my hands and smiled at me.A charming smile.  
>"I am Zachary Chase, but people call me Zach."<p>

"So, you new at school?"

"Yeah, I just moved from Florida. And frankly, I don't think I am adjusting well in New York."

"Don't worry. It takes , no one has befriended you yet or what?"

"Um,"he said, taking a bite of his burger."I don't know. No one has spoken to me properly yet, except you."

We just kept on talking and talking. About lots of stuff.

My family. His family. About Florida and lots of other stuff.

It felt as if I knew him my whole life. He was so comfortable to be with.

Sometime after we started talking, I saw Alex look at us and raise her eyebrows. I winked at her. She shrugged and went back to making out with Derek.

When the bell finally rang, we got up and he said.

"It was really nice talking to you, , will I see you again?"

Was he flirting with me? No, I decided, he was simply being nice.

"Yeah, you around."

With that and a wave, I turned around and walked away.

But before I could enter my class, I felt two hands on mine and felt someone pull me. I ended up in the girls' room with Nick, Em and Alex staring at me.

"What?"I said.

"What were you doing with that guy?"asked Nick, her eyes slightly narrowed.

I looked at Alex and ,for a person who was making out with her boyfriend the whole of lunch, she sure had time to text the others about my lunch with Zach.

"Gee, news sure travels fast."I said, all sarcastically.

"So you like him?"Em asked.

"What?No.I mean, not in that sense. He is a nice guy. He is fun to be with."

They all looked at each other, grinning at each other.

"What?"I asked."Why are you grinning.?"

"You know what Belle?"said Alex, waggling her eyebrows."I think that's exactly what Aunt Mia said about Uncle Michael."

"Shut up Alex."I said.

I was getting tired of this.

"How far are you guys?"Em wanted to know.

"Jesus,Emma.I just met him."

"So obviously you are going to meet him again." said Nick.

What is with these girls?

"You know what? I have had enough of your stupid questions. If you don't mind, I have a class to attend."

I walked out of the girls' room without a glance at them. I was five minutes late for Mr. Harper's Chemistry, but he hardly notices. I quietly slipped into the ,my lab partner, raised her eyebrows at me, but I merely shook my head. I don't need her on my back as well.

Crap,Harper is heading this way. I better start working before he starts breathing down my neck.

_**January 23rd,Lunch**_

Zach and I have met continuously for lunch the past 3 days. I was still not talking to Nick,Em and Alex about it. Let them think whatever they want. Why do I care.

Now, Ron has also noticed my absence at the lunch table. Usually me,Nick,Alex and Em sat ,their boyfriends also joins us. But now as I am not sitting with them, Ron was getting suspicious. Thank God,Em didn't tell him anything.

The more I got to know him made me feel that he is a great guy. We never ran out of topics. He laughs when he hears stories about my family and my usually disastrous trips to Genovia and he keeps me captivated with his stories about his life in Florida.

And then, when we finally finished eating, he asked me.

"Er,Belle,are you free tomorrow evening?"

I was halfway in placing a spoonful of salad in my mouth. I froze.

Then I asked.

"I don't know. Why?"

He ran a hand through his brown hair.

"Well, I would like to know more about New York. And I need someone who knows it well to tell me about it. And the only person I know here is you. So I thought maybe, you know, we could, you know...go out. You could show me around."

He was turning red with every word. And I am sure I was turning red too. I finally managed to say.

"I need to check with my mom. Do you mind if I let you know later?"

"Oh,not at all." he said, now as red as a beetroot.

Then, thank god, the bell rang.

And trust me, that was the weirdest moment in my life

_**Did you like it? Please let me know….**_


	3. Doubt on First Date

_**As I said earlier, I was busy. I still am. But I have done my best.**_

_**Happy Reading! **_

**January 23rd, 7 p.m**

When I got home, dad was there.

"Dad?"I said, hugging him, "You home early?"

"Yeah, I wanted to spend some time with my tigress."He said, ruffling my hair.

For those who didn't know, my dad is still a hottie.I mean, other than a couple of gray hair, my dad is still pretty hot. I can totally see why mom fell for dad when she was my age.

"Isn't Al and Ron supposed to be with you?"He asked.

Yeah right. As if.

"No, Ron is staying back for basketball practice. And Al stopped at the music store."I said.

"Where's mom?"I asked, grabbing a carton of juice from the refrigerator.

"She is at the embassy. Your Great Grandmere is breathing down her neck, as usual."

I chuckled. Dad and Aunt Lilly never made their dislike for Great Grandmere Clarisse Renaldi, a secret.

Just then, mom walked in. She looked tired, but when she saw dad, she dropped her bag down and flung her hands around his neck.

"Michael." she said."I am seriously glad to see you."

I quickly retreated to my room. Scenes like this have a nasty habit of turning passionate and I don't want to be around them.

I tried to do my homework; a nasty formula for Harper. But I couldn't concentrate.

Zach's words were still in my mind.

_I would like to know more about New York. And I need someone who knows it well to tell me about it. And the only person I know here is you. So I thought maybe, you know, we could, you know...go out. You could show me around._

Why did I feel weird? Was it because a boy asked me out for the first time? Yeah, maybe that was why.

I think I should talk to the girls.

**January 24th, 1 am**

I called them on a conference call and told them that Zach asked me out.

"He WHAT?"Emma practically yelled into the phone."But he's known you for how long? A week? You know a girl for a week and then ask her out?"

Yeah, thanks. I figured that much out.

"Calm down, Em"said Nick."You practically said yes the moment Ron asked you out."

"That was because I was already in love with him. And we knew each other since we were kids."Em defended.

"Anyway, Belle, he didn't ask you out for a date, did he?"

"Err, not really. He said he wanted to get to know a bit more about New York and as he knows just me, he asked if I could show him around."I said, feeling idiotic after every second.

Why the hell did I call them?

"See, he just wants her to show him around." said Alex, in a matter-of-fact voice."You know how hard it is find such decent guys in NY anymore?"

"You're right."Nick agreed.

I see where this conversation is going.

"Guys," I said, slightly irritated."Can we please concentrate on the matter at hand? What should I do? Go with him? Em? Nick? Alex? What should I do?"

"Well, he just wants you to show him around. I guess that's fine." said Em.

"Yeah, say yes." said Nick.

"Definitely. After all, he is the only guy who isn't intimidated by Jacob, isn't he?"Said Alex.

Yes, but that maybe due to the fact that Zach have not actually met Jacob yet. And trust me; he can be pretty intimidating when he wants to.

But problem solved, isn't it.

I hung up and tried to do my homework again. This time, I found that I was concentrating on Harper's formula.

I refused dinner. I did not feel hungry. And if I eat and then do my homework, I'll fall asleep

After I was done, I was feeling famished. I looked at the clock.11p.m.I went to get a Mars Bar from the kitchen. Doing Chemistry formulas can be pretty tiring.

And guess I found whom, eating ham sandwich.

"Mom?"I said."What are you doing?"

Mom looked like a kid caught in wrong doing.

"Uh, .I was just having a-I mean-I was just having a quick snack."

"A quick snack?"I said, sarcastically, eyeing the sandwich in her hands.

I took a Mars Bar from the fridge and sat down beside her.

"Is something bothering you honey?"Mom asked me, all of a sudden.

I froze. But it was just for a second.

"No mom. Why did you ask?"

"Because you seem like you need to talk to me. I have passed your age, you know." she said and winked at me.

She is right. I should tell her. After all, she is my mom.

"Well," I began, taking a deep breath."I met this guy at school and-"

"Is he cute?"Mom asked, interrupting me

"Mom," I said.

"Okay sorry." she grinned.

"Thank you. And for your kind information, yes, he is cute. Well, he was sitting at lunch, all alone and he didn't have any friends so I sat with him. We sat together for a week and now he has asked me on a date or anything. Just as friend, he says. What should I do?"

"What do you want to do?" mom said, taking a bite of the sandwich.

"I am confused. I do not whether I should go with him. I just met him a couple of days ago."I said.

"Do you like him, Bells?"Mom asked me unexpectedly.

I was quiet.

What should I say? Of course, I liked him. But what would mom say if I said I liked him?

"Belle, what are you thinking?"Mom's voice broke into my thoughts.

"Yes, I like him. But; do you think he likes me? We just met for a couple of days."

"Well," she said a thoughtful look on her face."I think he must like you, otherwise he won't ask you, just like that."

"What if he is just asking me out because I am a princess?"I asked.

Mom shook her head. Then she grinned.

"You know what Bells, you remind me of myself when I was young. I was always having doubts about things. I always thought that I got acceptance everywhere just because I happen to be a princess. At the time when I wrote 'Ransom My Heart', I thought Avon Books and Claire French wanted to publish it because I am a princess. I got into every college I applied. Then too, I thought that I got in because I am a princess. However, the only thing I did not doubt was your father had for me. I think this guy doesn't mind whether you are a princess or not."

I suddenly gave mom a bear hug.

"Thanks Mom,"

"Don't be stupid." she said

After a couple of seconds, she said.

"You can go out only if you are taking Jacob with you."

"What?"I pushed her away."Take Jacob with me? On a date?"

"I don't think your dad is going to digest that you are going out with someone without Jacob. And trust me, nor am I."

I clenched my fist.

Great. Just great. Just what I wanted. To take my bodyguard on my first date.

I wonder what Zach will say.

_**Please let me know what you think of this chapter.**_

_**I have been busy with some competitions, but I tried my best…**_


	4. A Fight

**I was having one hell of a time, but I finally made it.**

**25****th**** February, 12.p.m.**

It's been a month since mine and Zach's first date. Since then, we have gone on a total number of 4 dates. And without even realizing it, I have fallen in love with Zach.

Our first date went without a glinch, except for the fact that Jacob tagged along with us everywhere we went. But he was really nice about it. He kept a safe distance from us he made sure we were not being followed by anyone from the media.

So far, no one except mom and my friends knew about my dates with Zach. That maybe due to the fact that dad and my brothers are not at home half of the time.

Dad is always busy with office, Ron has practice for football, basketball and god knows what , being the bookworm in the family, spends half of his time in the library and the other half in books and CD stores.

**25****th**** February, 2.30 p.m, in the limo**

Today, I walked up to Zach today, as I was going to Creative Writing.

"Zach, I won't be able to make it to tonight's date."I continued, hesitating a little.

He looked at me.

"You see, my Aunts and Uncles are visiting. You know, Nicole's and Alex's parents .And Uncle Rocky and his fiancee, 's been a long time since we actually spend some time together"

"Yeah,"he said cheerfully, though I detected a hint of disappointment in his voice."I understand. It's okay."

Then he said suddenly,

"Well, you could come out tomorrow night, can't you? I have got passes for the new Harry Potter movie. I thought we could go together."

Watch Harry Potter? With Zach? A hundred times yes.  
>Then I did something really, really stupid. I flung my hands around his neck.<p>

"You are the best, Zach."I said, kissing him on the cheek.

He was the color of beetroot.

"Is that a yes?"

"Of course."

"Well then, see you tomorrow night at 6 in front of Rockefeller Center?"I said.

"Yeah, see you then." he said and walked to his class.

I turned and the first thing I saw was Ron staring at me, his mouth was standing beside him, looking nervous.

Ron came towards me and grabbed my hands. Then he pulled me towards the third floor stairwell.

"Ron, what do you think you are doing?"I said, breaking free from his grasp.

"Alright Belle, was that guy?"He demanded.

Em interrupted him.

"Ron, I told you. She know how to handle this. Just let her do it."

He turned a deaf ear to his own girlfriend. I mean, who does that?

"Who was that, Belle?"He asked again.

I was getting angry by now.

"And how that concerns you, may I ask?"

"You are my sister."

"So?"

"So, I need to know who is that jerk who is messing with my sister."

"Just stop it, Ron."I said finally, losing my temper."Why do you care about it? I mean, did I ask you any questions when you dated all those girls? Did I say anything when you started dating Emma? I was happy for you. Zach is my friend, have a good relationship now. I don't want you to destroy it."

"Bells, you are my sister. I care about you. I don't want you getting hurt."

Oh yeah, right.

"I have my own privacy, I don't need my brother nor anybody to invade my privacy."

With that, I turned my back on him and walked away.

I was almost 20 minutes late for French, so why even go? Besides, I had only P.E afterwards, so I decided to call Jacob and go home. If I went home alone, dad and mom would kill me.

When I left the school, unseen by anyone, thanks to Jacob, I did not go ; I went to Planet Emerald to get a smoothie. Jacob must have noticed something was wrong, because he said.

"Is everything okay, Bells?"

When Jacob became my bodyguard 7 years ago, the first thing I told him was not to call me 'Princess'. He forgot that a couple of times and called me 'Princess Isabelle' while talking to me, but I cured him out of that habit when I told him that I'll jump into the Hudson if he continues to call me that. And when we went to a field trip and Jacob called me 'Princess'again, I went and stood beside the Hudson. And then, Andy, my classmate thought it would be highly amusing to push me into the river. Jacob thought I did it on purpose. Since then, he had never called me 'Princess Isabelle' again.

"Yeah, fine."I lied.

"You don't look fine to me." he said, eyeing me.

I sighed. Jacob could read me like a book. He is with me longer than my parents.

I babbled out everything that happened between me and Ron.

"See, this is what happened. I don't understand why he is doing this. This is the first time a boy has been friendly with me. Above all, I am in love with him. But should Ron destroy it for me?"

Jacob scratched his beard.

"You know Bells; I think Ron is trying to be protective. He just doesn't want to see you hurt. He was just being cautious. And if you were my sister, I would have done the same."

There he was, being the honest Jacob he always is. His words, as usual, stung me.

Was I really harsh on Ron?

I ordered my smoothie and we got into the limo. As we went home, I got a text from Em.

_Belle, whr r u? U didn't even tell us whr u r going._

I typed back.

_I'm going home. How's Ron?_

Her reply seemed instant.

_The usual._

That made me feels less guilty. If Ron was the usual, that meant he hadn't kept anything in mind.

I sat back and took a deep breath. Looks like I have one hell of a day ahead.

**Like it? Hate it? Let me know.**


	5. A Dinner and Makeup

**Hey guys, good to be back. I finished a couple of chapters so I am posting it together.**

**Happy Reading!**

**25****th**** February, 7.30 p.m **

It was nearly time for Aunt Lilly and Uncle Kenny to come. And for the first time in days, I have seen mom in kitchen. All of us have stayed away from kitchen, especially dad. Maybe that was due to the fact that whenever Mom entered the kitchen after a break, she always burns something or another. And she'll always burn some awful smelling stuff.

I have been asked to set the table, something I always hated doing. But Emma is helping me , Em's been asked to dinner by Ron. So I'll have my best friends with me at least.

Here's the doorbell. Must be Uncle Rocky.

**26****th**** February, 12.30 am**

Okay, I must say something.

I TOTALLY LOVE MY TWIN!

It was really hard for me to face Ron after what happened at school. But I was still angry with him. I mean, what he said was really hurting. But Jacob's words came back to me.

Was he really trying to make sure that I didn't get hurt?

Ron was never an open person. You never know what is in his mind.

It was nearly 7.30 when everyone came. When we sat around the table, mom brought her specials. A delicious smell wafted into the dining room 4 seconds before mom came in.

"Time for dinner." she announced as she came in.

She had prepared, like, a lot of dishes.

"Wow, Mia."Dad exclaimed."This is a lot of dishes."

"Yeah, I never knew you could make so many dishes."Aunt Lilly said.

Mom made a face.

"Oh, very funny, isn't it, Lilly? Tell me Kenny, when was the last time Lilly made you a meal?"

It was Aunt Lilly's turn to make a face.

" on guys, I am famished. Let's eat."

The elders didn't seem to notice the tension between me and Ron.

Em looked from me to Ron nervously. Alex looked pointedly at me. Nick played with her food.

"Why are you four so quiet?"Dad asked suddenly.

All of us looked didn't seem concerned. He was so concentrated on eating his food.

"Worried about school stuff." said Alex.

Aunt Lilly and Mom raised their eyebrows at us. Aunt Tina chuckled.

"Sounds as if sophomore year is finally getting up to you guys."

I gave a weak smile.

"So, Rocky."Dad turned to Uncle Rocky and his fiancée Melanie."How's the wedding plans going on?"

"Great," said Uncle Rocky."Thanks to Mia, everything's going smooth."

Mom smiled affectionately at her half brother. Even though he is almost 15 years younger than Mom, I think he is more mature than Mom in many ways.

"What about bridesmaids and maid of honor?"Asked Aunt Tina, spooning gravy into her plate.

"As I don't have any brothers or sisters and Mia denied it in the first place, I was going to ask Belle to be my maid of honor. Rocky agrees with me"

Aunt Melanie turned to me.

"Will you do it, Belle?"

I turned to look at my friends. They nodded their heads eagerly.

"Alright,"

"Thanks." she grinned at me,

.I remembered why I liked her in the first place.

"And what about bridesmaids?"Asked mom, placing salad on my plate. II slipped it into dad's plate without either her or dad noticing.

"Emma, Alex, Nick, will you be my bridesmaids?"

"We will." the three of them chorused.

By this time, dad had brought out a bottle of champagne...He poured it into the elders glass. Mom placed a jug of juice in front of us.

"Mom, can't we have champagne?"Asked Al, and immediately earned glares from both mom and dad.

"No, you can't."Dad snapped at him. Then he raised his glass."Here's to Melanie and Rocky, a great couple. May you have all the happiness in the world."

All of drank for the couple and we took it as our cue to leave. After the toast, Dad, Uncle Boris, Uncle Kenny and Uncle Rocky started to talk about serious stuff like stocks and global financial , Aunt Tina and Aunt Melanie was talking about the wedding details, with a very amused Aunt Lilly sat with them.

Me, Em, Alex, Nick, Ron and Al sat in silence, with Al staring at us back and forth like he was watching a tennis match.

"Guys, what is going on?"Al said finally."I can't handle this , Belle, if you both have something to each other, you better spill"

Ron took a deep breath. Then he came near me and sat on his knee. Then he said.

"Belle, I am sorry. I really am. I shouldn't have said all things. I was so over bearing. I should have been happy for you."

I looked at Ron, with tears in my eyes. I held on tight to him.

"I too am sorry; Ron.I shouldn't have said all those things to you. After all, you were trying to be protective."

Ron placed his hands around , Alex and Nick breathed sighs of relief.

"And I had a talk with Zach."

I withdrew from him and stared at him. Then looked hung her head down.

"He's a nice guy, Belle.I am glad that you chose him."

My face broke into a grin.

"Guys,"Al's voice came, breaking our happy moment."If you are done making up, can we please have dessert?"

**What do you think? Please let me know…**


	6. The Dream Date

**What can I say? Happy reading….**

**February 27th, G&T**

French was boring as usual. And what's more, we got another assignment from .This time, a complete analysis on Finnula Craig.

Jesus, what is she thinking? Just because she happens to be a fan of mom and her books, doesn't mean she can give us assignments based on her books. This is ridiculous.

And as she was telling what we were supposed to do, she looked at me and said,

"I expect you to do better than last time; Belle.I was really disappointed with you the last time. After all, Ransom My Heart is your mother's book."

Oh, thanks .As if I didn't know that. 

**February 27th, Chemistry Lab**

Jennifer, Emma's sister just announced that she got into Harvard's on early acceptance. Jennifer was a senior and one of those typical nerds of our school whose name was always found in the honors list and on winning medals for something and who was constantly found in the chemistry lab, if not in class.

She was positively gleaming. Everyone congratulated her, including Zach. He sat with us and is getting on well with Derek and Joe. Ron is nowhere in sight. He got a call and went to attend it.

"So, all ready for the date tonight?"I asked Zach.

"You bet." he replied, giving me an impish grin. I liked his grin very much.

He walked with me to class. He had study hall and I was due in chemistry lab for some extra credit work. I saw people stare at us.

"Hey, isn't that Princess Belle?"Someone said.

"Is she going out with _him_?"Another one commented.

"I think. They are together since he came here." another comment.

"Boy, these royals sure have a strange way of choosing whom to go out with," said another.

I decided to ignore it all. I swear, one more comment and I was seriously planning on using Jacob's taser on them.

Zach kissed me on the cheek and went to his class. The pleasant sensation on his lips stayed on my cheeks and I walked into the class feeling happy.

Oops, I better go. Alex and Nick are giving me the evil eye.

**February 27th, 5.30 p.m**

I am nearly done. I got hundreds of texts from Em and Alex. They wanted to know what I was wearing.

_Wear something simple. He looks like he likes simplicity._ Alex messaged me.

_Wear that black top I got u 4 'll look good._

_Stop texting me._ I send them and shut my phone with a snap.

I love my friends, but sometimes, they are just so irritating.

More later.

**February 28th, 12.00 a.m**

What can I say about today?

It was simply marvelous.

We met at the Rockefeller Center at 6 and when he saw me, I think his mouth fell open.

"What?"I said, self-consiously

"You look, just, wow."

I blushed.

"So, shall we go?"

So, we arrived at the theater, with Jacob behind us.  
>The movie was awesome. Just the right special effects and the 3D added to its charm. And just the right places where I had to grab Zach's hands. And he held on to them tight. I saw Jacob stiffen once or twice in his seat. <p>

When the movie ended, we went for dinner at the British restaurant at the Greenwich Street, The Spotted Pig. I know the name sounds a bit idiotic. But the food was excellent.

We went for a walk in the Central Park. Zach held my hand. Then he turned me so that I was facing him.

"Belle, I never got the opportunity to tell you, but I love you."

I looked him in the eye.

"Zach, I loved you too."

He cupped my face in his hands. I am not sure who kissed whom first, but I felt a pleasant sensation on my lips.

We kissed for a couple of seconds and then broke apart. Even the most passionate lovers need oxygen.

Zach looked at me. I grinned at him. He smiled back. Far behind him, I saw Jacob give me thumbs up sign.

And trust me; I almost saw fireworks in the cold New York sky...

**Just one more chapter left….Please review…..**


	7. The Finale

_**Back again, after a long gap. I was having a crazy time, what with Christmas and exams and PTA meeting and lots of other crappy stuff at school and around, I finally found time to write this one.**_

_**Please Enjoy!**_

I loved being a maid of honor. The dress, the music, the bridal procession, everything.

When I walked towards the altar, dad and mom smiled at me. Ron was beside Uncle Rocky, as he was the best man.

And you know what the best thing was?

The dazzling grin that Zach gave me when I was walking down the aisle.

was the best part. I got to invite Zach for the wedding, courtesy of mom and Uncle Rocky.

Dad was not really happy when I told him I had a boyfriend, but I can't please everyone ,can I?Besides,mom told me her dad wasn't all that happy when she started dating dad.

So here he was, wearing a tux. And trust me, he was looking really hot.

After Uncle Rocky and Aunt Melanie had said their vows, kissed each other and walked down the aisle together, Zach wrapped his hands around my waist.

"Someone's looking pretty." he whispered in my ears.

I grinned at me.

The reception was awesome. Dad toasted for the happy couple. In middle of all these, mom burst into tears.

All of us looked at her, bewildered.

"I just wish mom was here today." she sobbed.

Uncle Rocky hugged her tight.

I looked at Ron. He rolled his eyes at me. I grinned and leaned back against Zach. He placed his hands lightly on my shoulder.

"Thanks for inviting me, Belle."He said.

"Are you kidding? Mom was really enthusiastic when I told her that I want to invite you for the wedding."

He kissed me lightly on the lips. I responded enthusiastically.

We broke up when we heard the sound of throat clearing. I looked up to see dad glaring at me.

I guess it was awkward to catch your daughter making out with her boyfriend publicly.

If you don't mind, I would like to have a word with young Zachary here.

Oh my god, trouble!

Dad wanted to talk to Zach alone? That certainly meant danger.

I think Zach felt me tense up. He patted my hand and winked at me, before getting up to go after dad.

"What was all that?"Emma said, dropping into the seat Zach had just vacated and taking off her pumps.

"Dad wanted a private word with Zach."I said, and she sensed the tension in my voice. She pressed my shoulder.

"Don't worry. Your dad is not going to eat him or anything. I just expect them to have a good talk. That's all. After all, my dad did talk with Ron when he became my boyfriend."

"I think you are right," I said, sighing."But I can't help but worry. What if dad doesn't like Zach and forbid me to see him again?"

"Nothing of that sort is going to happen. You are just getting paranoid."

"Maybe."

But as always, I was not consoled. And when Zach walked up to me half an hour later, I rounded him like a lion rounding up its prey.

"What is it? What did dad tell you?"

Zach grinned at me.

"Your dad is a very good man. He asked me a couple of things. I answered him. He seemed satisfied. Both of us are happy."

When I still looked suspicious, he said,

"I think I'll go and get a drink. Want one?"

I shook my head. He shrugged and walked off.

I saw dad talking with Uncle Kenny. I walked up to him.

"Dad, I need to talk to you."

Uncle Kenny excused himself and went off. Dad turned to face me.

"What is it sweetheart?"He asked me, hiss expression innocent.

"You know what the matter is."I said."What did you talk with Zach?"

"Well, we had a nice little chat."

"I know you did. I just want to know what it was."

Dad took a sip of his drink. Then he looked at me.

"You know Bells, you have chosen well. Zachary is a very nice young man. I know both of you will be really happy. I think you did the same decision that you're made all those years ago."

"And what decision was that?"came mom's voice from beside dad.

"Well, you know, your decision on choosing me," replied dad.

"Michael Moscovitz,"she said, stroking his face."Don't consider yourself so lucky. For all you know, I could have chosen Kenny."

"No you wouldn't have."Dad said indignantly."You didn't like him."

I grinned as mom silenced dad with a kiss.

Just then, Uncle Rocky took the mike.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I and lovely wife thank all of you for coming here to share our happiness with ; we invite all of you to the dance floor."

All of the guests got up from their respective seats and moved to the dance floor. I noticed Emma and Ron walking up together.

I felt a hand around my waist.

"Care to join, ?"Zach whispered in my ear.

I took his hands. We moved to the dance floor. The music was slow. We slowly moved around the dance floor.

"What did your dad say about me?"Zach said.

"He is pretty impressed. And I must say so am I. It is not that easy to impress my dad."

"Well, what can I say, I am a natural."

I grinned. He leaned down to kiss me. We kissed as the people around us danced.

And trust me; it was best moment of my life.

_**Thanks for bearing with me .I hope you enjoyed it as much I did writing it. I am now facing a complete writer's block on one of my stories, which, after the first chapter, kind of dried up. But I am totally on track of a new one, this time, one I'm writing for the first time, All American Girl. Just David's to make it soon.**_

_**Oh, and please review. I need it so badly. **_


End file.
